Crystal Waterpastel
Crystal Waterpastel is a 2018 all around introduced character. She is one year younger from her sister Fuzzy and a few months after. Emotionally neglected by her mother (although her mother didn't mean to) when her sister got all the attention, Crystal has a depressed, serious personality. She sides with the rebels in the destiny conflict due to her mother not caring and being the younger sister. Personality * Depressed. * Won't really laugh or smile much. * Really intelligent. * Doesn't use magic and rather her brain. * Emotionally abused by her mum (on accident) * Once you get to know her, she's really friendly. Appearance Like her sister, Crystal is very long and slender. Her arms and legs are very long, with tiny feet. She has a pastel rainbow unicorn horn on her head, with no tiny ears poking out of her head. Instead, she has normal human ears. Her pale skin is nothing compared to her pastel pink hair, which she got dared to do by Fuzzy. This makes her look like her mother, except for the blue streak she originally had in her hair. She has pinky red lips that shine, even with no lipstick. She has been more prettier then Fuzzy most of the time. Interests and Hobbies Reading Unlike her sister, Crystal enjoys reading, making the depressed child really intelligent. Despite not reading magic books, Crystal enjoys romantic stories, saying she wish she were one of the lucky characters. Gardening Crystal had taken up the quite passion for gardening. Despite not having a garden in her dorm, she keeps pot plants on her balcony and waters them everyday. She takes great care for her plants, and cries when they are dying. Movies Crystal enjoys watching movies of any kind. While the horror stories frighten her, Crystal enjoys watching movies and dislikes the movies vs books war. She enjoys going to the cinema constantly, normally with a bucket of gummy worms for backup. Fairytale How the Tale Go? : The lion and the unicorn : Were fighting from the crown : The lion beat the unicorn : All around the town : Some gave them white bread, : And some gave them brown; : Some gave them plum cake : And drummed them out of town. The nursery rhyme is symbolic of the union between the United Kingdom (ignoring Wales and Northern Ireland, who were seen parts of England Wales and Ireland Ireland at the time). Additionally, the nursery rhyme makes an appearance in Alice in Wonderland. How does Crystal come into it? Crystal was born a year and a few months after her sister, Fuzzy, after the events of her mother's fairytale when she ran away from her home. They grew up in an average town far from the village, in case the people in the village tried to make their mum run away. During the events of Crystal growing up, Allysa spent more attention to Fuzzy rather then Crystal. In a away, Crystal was being neglected, but by accident. She was so depressed that she never spoke up, and Allysa never knew of the way she made Crystal feel. This made Crystal a somewhat loner, and she was to depressed to make friends. Only Fuzzy's cheerful personality could make Crystal friendly once you got to know her. Other then that, depressed and serious were the words to describe Crystal. Relationships Allysa Uni Waterpastel Crystal and her mum have a strained relationship. Ever since the younger sister leaving to Ever After High, they barely talk. When they do, it's normally a time when they say hello and leave. Allysa, although not knowing about what Crystal feels, Allysa still loves her. Crystal believes her mum won't care about anything, which is a reason as well. Fuzzy Waterpastel Despite their differences, they love each other. Selecting each other to be room-mates, they each put up with their shenanigans. Crystal dislikes that Fuzzy loves magic, due to the consequences spells have. They still care for each other, however, and are always seen together. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Lion and The Unicorn Category:Animal parent Category:Work in progress Category:Rebels